Rinoa Heartilly
Rinoa Heartilly is a rebellious teenager from Final Fantasy VIII who made her debut in the Dead Fantasy series in the second episode. __TOC__ Background The daughter of Fury Caraway, a high ranking general of Galbadia, and Julia Heartilly a concert pianist who died in a car accident when Rinoa was young. Her personality is everything that Squall is not: feisty, compassionate, warm, and friendly, and these traits initially annoy him at first. However, She slowly wins over the irritated Squall, and eventually he returns Rinoa's feelings and in the later part of the game the two become a couple. She has been participating in various underground protest movements against her government's dictorship and is a member of Forest Owls. Rinoa later discovered that she would inherit the magical powers of a Sorceress from Edea Kramer and Adel. Rinoa's appearance was a surprise to many viewers in Dead Fantasy, for she has not made many appearances outside of her debut game. Role In Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy II Rinoa's intentions have yet to be revealed, though it seems that she was responsible for Tifa's arrival at the tower. In her first appearance she saves the Final Fantasy girls from a fiery fate by freezing a lava river they were about to fall into; before she herself entered the fray alongside Kairi. Primarily, she gracefully duels against Rachel, and also protects her team members on various occasions. After demonstrating telekinetic powers; spells such as Tornado and Holy; and a variation of her own Limit Break, Wishing Star; she utilizes the power of the Lunar Cry to conjure portals from the moon and separate the girls for a series of one-on-one brawls. Although Kairi tried to knock Rachel into one of these portals, Rachel dodged her to attack Rinoa instead, and consequently was blasted off with her. Future Dead Fantasy Rinoa is expected to fight Rachel. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Gee Rinoa appears in the music video Dead Fantasy Gee in her ballroom dress. She sings and dances alongside Yuna, Kasumi, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa, Kairi, and Cissnei. She plays the role of Kwon Yuri of Girls' Generation. While doing Yuri's solo in the music video Rinoa enters her Angel Limit Break as seen in Dead Fantasy II. Appearance Rinoa is a pale girl with dark eyes. Rinoa's hair falls just below her shoulder blades; her hair is black with a few subtle brown highlights in her bangs. Monty Oum's design of Rinoa (to be used in future episodes, maybe) is slightly different, but still based on, her outfit from Final Fantasy VIII. Fighting Capacity Being a Sorceress, Rinoa uses a great deal of powerful magic in battle: she was able to freeze a lake of lava using Blizzaga, as well as use telekinetic abilities to manipulate large stones with relative ease. She is also able to implement the Junction System, as shown when she junctions Holy and Tornado to her Blaster Edge. She is also shown utilizing her Sorceress power to bring about the Lunar Cry and conjure portals from the Moon. As she is permanently in her "Angel Wing" Limit Break, this allows Rinoa the abilities of flight and protection (as seen when she protects Rikku and Kairi from Rachel's magical attack) and acts as an augmentation of her magic abilities. She also wields two fan-made weapons: a Gunblade named "Vanishing Star", and a Blaster Edge named "Silenced Tear". In both terms of fighting skill and magical ability, Rinoa is by far the most powerful Final Fantasy character in this series. Relationships Final Fantasy Comrades Though Rinoa does not appear to have known her comrades previously, they interact to each other in a friendly manner, waving upon meeting. During Rachel's attack, Rinoa puts herself between it and her team mates to protect Rikku and Kairi, the team's youngest members. In fact, she protects her comrades from almost every attack the DOA girls attempt from her introduction to her exit. Likewise, as she deflects Rachel's strike at her and backflips away, her team members Rikku, Yuna, and Kairi team up to send Rachel flying backward. Kairi While not much is known about their relationship in Dead Fantasy, Rinoa and Kairi appear to have some kind of bond from the moment they entered, as it seemed as though Rinoa knew of Kairi's arrival to the scene - her pose after entering almost indicating the anticipation of such. They have also been featured together in multiple artwork in the gallery of Monty Oum's DeviantArt page. Gallery Screenshots File:Rinoa's Back.JPG File:Rinoa's signature move.jpg File:Rinoa Dead Fantasy II Composite by Monty Oum 3.png File:DF Rinoa 2.jpg File:Rinoa's Hurricane by bLo0dheaven.jpg File:Rinoa's Telekenisis.jpg Gravity Rinoa.jpg File:Rinoa Flying.jpg File:Rinoa Lunar Cry.jpg File:Rinoa Using Teleport Portals From the Moon.jpg mqdefault.jpg Aeroga_Rinoa.jpg deadfantasy.jpg 30300765187.jpg 5436230084.jpg Promotional Art File:FF Rinoa.JPG File:6c28c4ea.jpg File:Dead Fantasy Wall Paper.jpg Rinoa wings.jpg Kairi & Rinoa.png 535356_10150875551479931_1209954552_n.jpg 2845729348.png tumblr_m6hmdaGoYv1qm31tko1_500.png Rinoa V2 - Monty Oum.png|link=http://montyoum.deviantart.com/art/Rinoa-V2-259924504 Trivia *Rinoa's sword style vaguely resembles that of Amy from Soul Calibur. *The voice of Sion Eltnam Atlasia from Melty Blood was used for Rinoa in Dead Fantasy II. *In Final Fantasy VIII, Rinoa was only able to display her wings during the Angel Wing Limit Break. In Dead Fantasy, her wings appear without her using her Limit Break. *Upon casting Tornado in Dead Fantasy II, Rinoa is one of only two girls to speak in the series so far as she can be heard chanting what sounds like a spell before unleashing the attack. The only other character heard to speak is Hitomi at the beginning of the same episode. *It is rumored Rinoa will fight Rachel in Dead Fantasy VII. *Rinoa now has a new outfit that is different than her usual outfit. It's unknown if Rinoa is going to appear in this outfit in Dead Fantasy VII as she fights with Rachel. *In Oum's A-kon panal, Oum has made a comment that Rinoa's story may not be explored again until Dead Fantasy X (or later). *If you listen closely in Dead Fantasy II, when Rinoa is about to make her final blast against the DOA Girls, you will hear her say the word "Ultima." *In the new photo above, Rinoa is seen in her new appearance and fighting unknown fighter jets. It is unknown what episode this picture is from or if this is a test of Rinoa's new appearance or powers. This may take place in Dead Fantasy VII or in another episode focusing on Rinoa but it still has yet to be revealed. External Links *Rinoa on the Final Fantasy Wiki Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Team Final Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy II Characters Category:Dead Fantasy Gee Characters